Melzargard
Melzalgald (メルザルガルド, Meruzarugarudo) was one of the Alien Invaders who attacked A-City. Appearance Melzalgald is a rather frightening alien. Its body is large and able to change shape. Melzalgald has multiple heads, each of which is able to separate and form its own body. Each head has a small, marble-sized orb inside of it which allows him to regenerate; without it, the head dies. Gallery Melzalgald Multiple forms.png|Melzalgald separated (Manga) Melzalgald Merged.png|Melzalgald merged (Manga) Personality Each head possesses a different personality and speech pattern. *One head speaks only in broken, simplified language. *Another repeatedly praises the other heads, calling every suggestion by other heads a "good idea." *One head is analytic and observant of its surroundings and the creatures within it. *One of the heads is violent and constantly suggests killing anything opposing it. *The last head is somewhat in charge of the other ones, taking action based on the other heads' suggestions. It should be noted that as the number of heads decreases, the remaining heads become somewhat more intelligent in speech pattern. Intelligence and personality traits may be divided amongst the heads. Plot Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Melzalgald is the first member of the Dark Matter Thieves shown, cutting the Sky King in half with little effort. Shortly after, he attacks Iaian, attempting to squish his head. After taking a few slashes from Iaian, he releases a punch that blows off Iaian's arm alongside a large sum of the land behind him. Atomic Samurai appears alongside other S-Class heroes in an attempt to slay Melzalgald. Iaian states that Melzalgald cannot be killed by conventional methods, but the heroes continue to fight anyway, stating that they are only used to their methods of dealing damage. One of the heads attempts to fly to the ship, but Metal Bat knocks it out of the sky, smashing it apart over and over. After a few strikes, Metal Bat notices a small marble object in the head he is attacking, swiping it and crushing it, causing the head to liquefy. He tells the other heroes to aim for the marble, and they begin doing so. Geluganshp contacts Melzalgald shortly after, ordering him to return to the ship and take care of an intruder onboard that had taken out a large sum of the equipment and workers on board. Melzalgald states that he cannot at that moment and asks for support from the cannons. After all but two heads have been destroyed, the cannon fire begins. However, the shells are stopped and reflected back at the ship by Tornado. Enraged, Melzalgald attempts to attack again, but his strikes are stopped by Puri-Puri-Prisoner, allowing Bang to take out one of the two remaining heads. Melzalgald retaliates by hitting Bang directly, sending him flying through the air, bouncing off of debris and into a concrete wall. He proclaims that humans are weak enough to be killed in one strike, then states that if he focuses on damage rather than defense, the fight will end instantly. He then states to Atomic Samurai that he will die next, but is surprised by Bang, who approaches from behind relatively unharmed. Atomic Samurai cuts Melzalgald into many pieces with his Atomic Slash, and Melzalgald attempts to regenerate himself head-first. Bang catches the marble inside Melzalgald's head, stating that even a monkey would figure out Melzalgald's head-first healing pattern after seeing it so many times, then destroys the marble, killing Melzalgald's final head. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Regeneration: Melzalgald boasts a borderline invulnerability due to his ability to regenerate no matter what damage is dealt to his body. The only way to effectively kill him is to destroy all five marbles in his body, which can be anywhere in the body after regeneration, but are found in the head during regeneration. Body Separation: Melzalgald is composed of five bodies, each equal in strength and capable of shapeshifting. Splitting allows him to attack from multiple areas, but staying together as one body multiples damage output by the number of bodies together. Shapeshifting: Melzalgald is capable of forming wings, hammers, and blades from his body as well as extra limbs, allowing him to attack from any point on his body and deal more damage when doing so. Immense Strength: Melzalgald showed the ability to cut the Sky King down in a single strike, as well as throw a punch strong enough to blow away Iaian's arm alongside a large sum of the land behind him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dragon